The Maze Runner - Newts POV
by TBS-Shank
Summary: Here is the Maze Runner story in Newt's POV I'm writing it right now so more Chapters will follow the first one. But here's my start
1. Chapter 1

**The Maze Runner**

Newt's POV

 **CHAPTER 1**

My old life.

Well, not old. 2 years with the same shanks in the same glade.

That's everything I could remember.

Besides my name. Name's Newt. But my life on the glade isn't more interesting than a bloody hamster in his little running wheel.

Came up with the Box. Became a runner. Accident. Now a gardener. Finished. That's my life.

Boring and every day the same routine, interesting huh?

Actually it became interesting... somehow dangerous.

A day like every day. The sun's shining, no clouds in the sky.

I worked with Zart in our little garden, until Alby told us to come with him to the box.

"The box?" I asked him. "One month again?"

"Yea, time for a new greenie. Chuck is excited" Alby answered.

"This little shank" I heard the voice of Zart, who's came to us with a scruffy grin on his face.

I was about to say something, but the blustering sound of the box cut me off. I really hated this bloody sound. Too bad Memories of me waking up in this buggin' elevator thing.

When I came to the box, Gally opened it.

I looked at that boy in shock and laughed. Oh boy, I know how you're feeling.

"Look at that shank"

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a klunk in a T-Shirt"

"You're the klunk, shuck-face."

"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"

„Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, greenie."

I heard the others and looked around. Some of theme were really grinning evilly. Making Friends with the greenie just the second he got here.

I can't help it. I joined them and looked into the greenie's pale face.

"Ain't no ticket back, mate." while I said that, Zart goes with a rope on the edge to the box.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and eye balled the greenie. Short brown hair, normal clothes, not that interesting.

He was lifted up by some gladers and instantly poked by them. These kids.

"Look at that Greenbean," Gally said and I saw the greenie looking around, searching for Gally. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs" I couldn't withhold a little grin.

"Shut your hole, Gally." Alby

Now I laughed quietly looking at the boys having fun with the new greenie. That's a point I liked about being one of the first being on the glade.

The greenie really looked like a shuck face in a bucket of klunk. But hopefully Alby then welcomed him as our leader.

"Where am I?"

That was the greenie. I was a little surprised hearing is voice. I thought he wouldn't talk for a week concerning to his baffled face.

"Nowhere good" Alby responded. He's bloody right. "Just slim yourself nice and calm. Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the glade."

And here we are. The welcoming of the leader.

Everyone heard these sentence when they arrive. Welcome. A welcome has to be a good thing. You're welcomed in warm places when there's tea waiting for you.

Ha.

Buggin maze.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I saw the greenie twisting around and our gladers poked him. There is no escape, greenbean.

This is our family, take care of them or you will die. Accept everyone and everything, if you don't the grievers will've fun with you.

I laughed silently according to my thoughts.

"Which keeper he gonna get?" I heard a boy, asking. "I told ya, shuck-face" this shrill voice, ladies and gentleman, is Jack's. He's one of the slicers, not a tall boy but he acts like one. Most of the time is mouth is faster than his brain.

"He's a klunk, so he'll be a slopper – no doubt about it." then he giggled like he'd just said the funniest thing in history.

The confused face of the greenie was still priceless. He must've been thinking we're crazy shanks. A combination would be... _cranks._

Finally the boys shut up and let the greenie calm down a bit.

Well... exceptionally Gally can't shut his klunk. " – even do that much, bet my liver on it."

I've to giggle because Sir ghost-face was still searching for him. Mate, he's just behind you.

Must be terrible being surrounded by that many people. For me, like I said, there were just a few boys and they were surprisingly really nice.

They tried to comfort me and not poked me till I die. Bad for the greenie. Sorry, mate.

"I said shut your holes!" here comes the alpha, Alby. "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!"

Well, at least Alby has fun being the new leader. Glad I'm just the second in command.

I tried to face the greenie, but he's too freakin' busy, looking at our beautiful glade.

Pretty, huh? Judgin' the things we hardly build, with that crappy wood pieces.

Silently I wondered what his name would be like. He's no floppy accent though.

When my mind again realised reality, the greenie was sitting under a tree and leaned back. Alby was talking with him and the group of gladers slowly cleared a lil' bit.

"It's a long story, shank" he said "piece by piece you'll learn –– I'll be takin' you on the tour tomorrow. Till then... just don't break anything." He held his hand out. "Name's Alby." He waited, clearly wanting to shake hands but the greenie directly refuses it.

It's called manners newbie. And then I heard something from the greenie I really didn't expect from him.

"Then tell me," a lil' struggle in his voice. "Tell me the long story"

It looks like he gained some courage and finally could force his mouth to speak.

"Seriously where am I?"

Okay, forget what I said about his courage. Somehow I felt sorry for him. May I go to them and hanging out my second in command status...

I'll wait a bit, maybe Alby tries now to be a lil' nicer to him. Come on Alby, try your best.

"If you ain't scared, you ain't human" Those were the most suitable description of our situation.

"Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho." Alby made it more worse...

"The Cliff?" asked the greenie, with the same shocked face like he'd when he just arrived with the box.

"Shuck it!" Alby said, rolling his eyes. "Ain't no way to start these conversation, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid _being_ killed, survive, whatever."

But the greenie really doesn't understand a klunk.

Alby desperately ran with his hands over his short hair and let out a long sigh. "Man – ain't good at this. You're the first greenbean since Nick was killed."

Okay! Now was the time for me. No good thinking about Nick, I have to help Alby.

I stepped forward to them and gently slapped Alby across the head. "Wait for the bloody tour, Alby. Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." I looked at the greenbean, bent down and extended my hand against him. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here." I let a little smile grow on my face.

And it works, the greenie and I shook hands.

"Pipe it, shuck-face" Alby grunted and then pulled me down to sit next to him. "At least he can understand _half_ of my words." There were a few scattered laughs, and then everyone gathered behind Alby and me. They were waiting for us to say something.

Alby spread his arms out, palms up. "This place is called the Glade, all right? It's where we life, where we eat, where we sleep––we call ourselves the Gladers. That's all you–– "

The Greenie interrupted Alby. He got a lot of nerves doin' that.

"Who sent me here?" he demanded. It looks like his fear is now anger. "How'd––"

Alby's hand shot our before he could finish, grabbing the greenie by the shirt as he leaned forward on his knees. "Get up, shank, get up!" Alby stood up, pulling the greenie with him.

The greenbean was struggling first but then got his feet under him. Again, he was really scared. Good Job Mr Alpha. I sighed and got up too, I looked to the greenie who backed against the tree. He obviously wanted to get away from Alby. Sorry, but this is so amusing. "No interruptions, boy!" Alby shouted. "Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the sport right after you klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good to us then, are ya?"

Okay, now he's goin a little bit too far. Alby, control yourself please.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," the greenie said slowly and with a steady voice.

Even if it's amusing, also for my brothers behind me, I just have to do something. We can't go on like this.

I reached my hand our and grabbed Alby by the shoulders. "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin' ya know?"

Alby let go of Thomas's shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over now, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

After this I caught a helping look of the greenbean. I understand him very well, he's nearly crying... poor boy. I tried to calm myself and my voice and nodded a lil'.

"Greenie, you get him, right?" I said calmly to him and nodded again.

I could see him fume but actually he agreed. "Yeah."

"Good that" said Alby and I was relieved that everyone's calm again. "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin', Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up." He turned to me. "Get him a bed, get him go to sleep."

"Good that" I said and smiled. Alby's really making a good job, a was a little worried because he's not the most sensitive person here but it worked.

Alby narrowed his eyes and looked at the greenie. "A few weeks, you'll be happy, shank. You'll be happy and helpin'. None of us knew jack on First Day, you neither. New life begins tomorrow."

Don't have any more encouraging words Alby...?

He turned and pushed his way through the crowd, then headed for the slanting wooden building in the corner. The kids wandered away too, going to bed.

I looked at the greenie and let him breath a little to calm down. I waited till he gave me a sign. "What did I do?" I could hear him whispering. He didn't talk to me, so I didn't answer. "What did I do – why'd they send me here?"

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they'll get much worse for ya soon, that's the truth. But down the road a piece, you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell you're not a bloody sissy." I see no point lying.

"Is this a prison?" well actually... I will not answer this question, depends on your only point of view.

"Done asked four questions, haven't ya?" I replied. "No good answers for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept this change–morn comes tomorrow Chuck'll bea good fit for ya, Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all's said and done. Stay here. I'll be back." I could barely finish my sentence when a sudden, piercing scream ripped through the air. I jumped and creased my forehead in concern. The whole glade was able to hear it, this sounded not human. Shuck...

"Shuck it! Can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needing my help?" I said and shook my head. I lightly kicked the greenie's foot. "Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements." I quickly told him and then ran to the building. I rushed in and saw the Med-jacks trying to hold our friend down.


End file.
